


The Trip

by TokosFantasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Another mem fic, F/F, Fluff, with more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokosFantasies/pseuds/TokosFantasies
Summary: Komaru takes Toko camping for a weekend as a way to get her out of her abusive house.Another Modern AU piece!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Trip

I groaned as we drove into the woods. 

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad! We’ll have fun! Plus, it’ll be a way to get away from your house for a while.” Komaru San has she steered the car. 

“I hate my mothers, but I hate the woods, too. It get dark...” I rubbed my shoulder. We both had sweats and sweatshirts on. 

“I packed plenty of lights!” Komaru said, proudly. I simply sighed. I didn’t sleep anywhere outside of my own room or Komaru’s room. 

“We’ve been driving for hours, where is this place?” I groaned again. 

“We’re almost there! It’ll be fun, just the weekend!” Her cheery attitude did make me feel a little better. 

I waited in the car as we made our way up the mountain. Once the car finally stopped I jumped out to stretch. 

“God, finally!” I stretched my arms over my head. Komaru got out of the other side of the car.

“See, it’s not so bad here!” Her voice was still cheerful. “I think we’ll have a good weekend! I brought plenty of really good food, too!”

“I doubt I’ll eat that much, but thank you.” I twisted to crack my back. “Where are we setting up?” 

“Over here! This is where my family used to go every year! So I know my way around!” She beamed, leading me to a large open area next to a brick outlined fire pit. 

“So, why didn’t your family do it this year, then?” I asked curiously. 

“Well...I wanted to do it with you! And it would be sorta weird with my family here...if we decide to do certain things.” She hinted. “There’s a lake nearby, too!” 

“No way, I can’t swim, you know that.” I didn’t have any interest in swimming, either. I preferred to avoid trauma as much as I possibly could, too. Komaru didn’t know everything that had happened to me. She mostly knew what was current than what was in the past. She knew the severity, and she was around when my mother deliberately broke my arm. 

“We don’t have to swim, but we can hang out by the beach!” She suggested. 

“That’s true...” I agreed. The thought did sound nice, as long as I didn’t have to get in the water. “One more question, then.” 

“Yeah, what’s up?” Komaru tilted her head.

“Aren’t there usually bathrooms around these camping places?” I had never gone camping. Actually, I hadn’t left the house aside from school or sneaking out. 

“Oh! Follow me.” She grabbed her bag and skipped forward. I followed behind her at a normal pace. We walked for a minute, maybe two before stopping. 

“Why are we stopping, exactly?” I looked around. The area was empty, there were patches of dirt, grass and some bushes. 

“Well...this is it, actually. They never built anything around here yet, but they said they would eventually.” She chuckled nervously. 

“You’re joking...right?” I stared at her. She frowned. “No way. I’m not doing that.”

“It’s not THAT bad! Besides, we have plenty of toilet paper!” She exclaimed.

“Toilet paper isn’t my issue, here.” I shuddered. “I am not pissing in the dirt.” 

“I mean...you can’t really hold it forever.” She stated. 

“I hate that you’re right...” I tugged at my hair, groaning. “This is a later problem, anyways. Let’s just go set up.” 

“Okay!” Komaru agreed, turning around to walk back. I promptly followed behind her. 

We got back to the site, unpacking the tent and putting it together. Most of the assembling was done by Komaru, I tried to help, but I had no idea what I was doing. It was a fairly large tent, so it took a bit of time. It was almost sunset by the time we finished setting up, and Komaru insisted on making dinner. I knew I wasn’t going to eat any, but I sat with her anyway. 

“Are you okay?” She asked.

“Me? Why?” I replied, tilting my head.

“You’re really squirmy, are you uncomfortable?” She stared at me. 

“Mind your business, Komaru.” I replied, sternly. 

“I showed you where to go, didn’t I?” She tilted her head.

“And yet you still see no problems with it?” I mumbled back.

“Well...you should go, then when you come back you should eat something, even if it’s small!” She suggested, nudging me. I rolled my eyes.

“Fine. But don’t follow me.” I groaned.

“You know what you’re doing, right?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Of course I do.” I picked up her backpack. “Don’t follow.” I repeated, making myself clear. 

I walked the route back to the spot Komaru led me to. I was annoyed, and I really didn’t know what I was doing. I strictly wore sweats at all times for a reason, I hated being in my own skin. I hated how I looked, and the scars I left on myself. I sighed and dropped the backpack.

“I really don’t want to have to do this all weekend...” I mumbled to myself. I knew the consequences if I had chosen not to do it, so I didn’t have a choice. Although, if I had known this was how it would have to be done, I would have declined the invitation. I pushed my sweats down, taking them off and draping them over my shoulder. 

“I can’t believe I have to do this.” I complained once more, uncomfortably and awkwardly sitting against a tree. “This is going to be the longest weekend I’ve ever-“ I stopped talking when I felt a tickle on my leg, causing me to scream, of course. I shook my leg frantically, tripping over myself and falling into a small bush. 

“Toko! Are you okay?!” I heard Komaru running toward me not too long after. 

“Get it off- get it off!” I flailed in a panic. 

“What happened?!” She pulled my arm to help me stand up. I jumped in her arms, forcing her to hold me off the ground.

“W-what the fuck was that?!” I cried, clinging onto her. 

“What was what?! What did you do?!” She cried back, not sure what to do.

“S-something ran up my leg!” I exclaimed to her.

“It was probably a bug! We’re in nature, you know!” She huffed back. 

“C-can we just go back to the site?” I shuddered. 

“Where are your pants?” Komaru asked me. I looked down to find them in the dirt.

“Oh no, there’s no way I’m putting those back on now.” I shook my head. 

“I can wash them! But...you did bring more than one pair right?” She raised her eyebrow at me. 

“Um...well...” I bit my thumbnail, my face turning pink from embarrassment. 

“Didn’t I tell you to?” She sighed.

“Hey, I don’t change clothes that often anyways, and if we aren’t showering I didn’t think I’d have to!” I explained. 

“Okay, well I can clean them but they need all night to dry. You’ll have to wear some of mine, is that okay?” She offered, smiling warmly.

“Y-yeah, let’s do that.” I hid my face in my sweatshirt as she carried me back to the site. The walk was silent, neither of us said anything. I was far too embarrassed to speak, and Komaru probably sensed it.

“The tent isn’t really up yet, I’m going to have to put you on the bench.” She spoke, breaking the silence.

“Ew, that dirty picnic bench?” I stuck my tongue out. “Why not the car?” 

“Oh, true, I can open the car for you!” She put me down and unlocked the car door, opening it for me to get in. “Let me get a pair of sweats for you!” She said cheerfully, running to the picnic table and digging through her bag, pulling out a pair of gray sweat pants and black panties, bringing them back over. 

“Thanks.” I took the sweats from her and slid them on. 

“You’re not...going to change your underwear?” She raised an eyebrow.

“There’s no need. I already took them off.” I shrugged. 

“W-what?” Komaru seemed to choke on her response. 

“I took them off while you were getting pants. Why, do you have a problem with that?” I questioned. 

“N-no! I just thought it would be uncomfortable!” She stuttered. 

“Right, that’s what you thought.” I poked fun at her. “Come on, don’t you have to eat?” 

“Yeah, do you want anything?” She asked, giggling. 

“What is it?” I asked curiously.

“Beans, it’s something simple.” Komaru took my hand and led me to the table.

“Beans? If you make the room stink tonight, I’m sleeping in the car.” I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“Oh, we still have to set up the tent!” She reminded me. “Or...I still do, I don’t think you know how to do that.” 

“I don’t. But I’ll wait here.” I sat at the bench by the table and waited.

Komaru shoved a few spoonfuls of beans into her mouth before getting up. I pushed the bowl that was in front of me away and watched her mess around with the poles of the tent. It took her a while to get it set up correctly, but I waited the whole time. By the time she finished she came to sit down again. 

“You didn’t eat anything, are you okay?” She frowned.

“I’m fine, I just don’t each much, you know that.” I sighed. 

“As long as you eat something this weekend.” She pouted to me.

“Fine...” I agreed. I didn’t like to say no to her, especially because she was right. I made my way around the table to sit with her. I leaned against her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist. “I’m sleepy~” 

“We should go into the tent to relax! We can zip our sleeping bags together and cuddle!” She beamed. 

“Sounds fun, let’s get to it.” I tapped her shoulder and made my way to the tent. 

We set up our stuff, connecting the bags together. I crawled inside and patted the other side. “Get in idiot.” 

“Just let me get ready for bed, okay?” Komaru picked up her backpack and walked to the entrance of the tent, unzipping the door. 

“Y-you’re going out in the dark..?” I asked nervously, sitting up. 

“I have a flashlight!” She showed me the light from her pocket. 

“D-do you...need me to come with you?” I questioned again.

“Do you want to come with me?” Her tone sounded like she was correcting me. 

“W-well...what if the light goes off in here...” I tapped my fingers together. 

“Just come with me, we can go together.” Komaru held her hand out to me. I grabbed it and stood up to follow her. I clung to her arm, gripping her tightly. She led us back to the first spot. 

“W-why do you insist on doing all this way over here?” I asked her.

“Just so there’s less bugs, and it doesn’t smell bad near us, either.” She clarified. “Hold this?” She handed the flashlight to me. 

“Why?” I held onto it tightly. 

“I can’t brush my teeth while holding it!” She giggled, squeezing toothpaste onto the brush then putting it in her mouth.

“D-don’t take too long...” I requested nervously. She chuckled and brushed away at her teeth for a few minutes before spitting it out. 

“Okay, hold those.” She handed me the tube of toothpaste and the tooth brush and began walking in the other direction.

“W-where are you going?” I frantically reached out to grab her wrist. 

“I’m just going to the bathroom, wait here, okay?” She spoke in a soft, calming tone. 

“It’s too dark for me to be alone...” I said, embarrassed.

“Um...I guess you can put the light on me if it’ll help..?” She replied, unsure about her response. 

“Y-you want me to watch you?” I felt my face rise in temperature. 

“Not really, but if that’s the only thing that’ll help you, I guess I’m okay with it.” She shrugged. 

“No, not if you’re uncomfortable with it...I’ll just wait here.” I insisted. 

“Okay, just for a minute, promise!” She smiled warmly before turning around and disappearing into the darkness. 

I bit my thumb nail and stood completely still. I heard a few noises from the breeze and creatures, and it made me nervous. I yelped, tripping backwards when I heard what sounded like quick footsteps coming. The animal froze and stared at me with its beady eyes. It looked like a fat raccoon. I didn’t move until it started shuffling around again. Why heart raced, I hated animals, I didn’t want it anywhere near me. I panicked and threw the light to scare it away, causing it to turn off. I was petrified. I couldn’t move, and I held my breath, terrified of any and all forms of movement. 

“Toko?” Komaru’s voice called. “I guess she went back?” She asked herself. 

I couldn’t get any real words out of my mouth, just gibberish and whimpers. 

“Why are you on the ground? Where’s the flashlight? Are you okay?” She took my hand and pulled me up, flooding me with questions.

“R-raccoon-“ I felt my body trembling, though it calmed down much faster with Komaru around. 

“A raccoon took the flashlight?” She tilted her head. 

“N-no, I threw it to scare it away...” I gripped her hand tight. “I don’t know where it went.” 

“We can look for it tomorrow when it’s light out, we have lanterns in the tent!” She gave my hand a light squeeze. 

“H-how will we get back..?” I bit my lip anxiously. 

“I can get us back, it’s okay. Are you okay holding my hand?” She gave it another squeeze. 

“Y-yeah. I’m okay holding your hand.” I nodded, though she couldn’t see me doing it. 

I followed close behind her as she led us back to the tent. I dove into the sleeping bag next to the lantern we had left on. She zipped the door to the tent closed and got into the bag next to me. I immediately cuddled up to her, hugging her as close as I could.

“Are you okay?” She asked again, petting my hair gently.

I nodded in response, nuzzling into her chest. She stroked my hair softly until I drifted off to sleep. 

——


End file.
